


HoDT - Addict

by medaeus (medivhthecorrupted)



Series: The Holocron of Darth Tyranus [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medivhthecorrupted/pseuds/medaeus
Summary: Dooku is concerned for Qui-Gon's well being when he learns the consequences of the man's last mission.
Series: The Holocron of Darth Tyranus [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699117
Kudos: 7





	HoDT - Addict

**102**

**Addict**

"How long?" Master Dooku asked of the Devronian Healer, a stern expression on his face even though he radiated concern.

"Since he was not exposed for long, a month or two," answered the horned Jedi, his beady eyes turning to the subject of the conversation. The young man inside the pristine white cell rocked back and forth, clutching his knees to his chest. His long hair and scraggly beard were soaked with sweat as his sleep-deprived, blue eyes darted around the room.

It pained Dooku to see his former Padawan like this and regretted not being there in time to spare him the pain. "What did they inject him with?"

"A cocktail of deathsticks and Kessel spice. He's lucky they didn't overdose him." Dooku frowned at the combination. His hands fisted underneath the sleeves of his cloak.

"How is his Padawan doing?"

"Padawan Feemor?" confirmed the Devronian.

"Yes, unless he's changed Padawans without telling me," snidely remarked Dooku. The Healer scowled at him a bit. "That is his name."

"Padawan Feemor is healing well. He should be up and about sooner than his master." The Devronian watched as Master Dooku approached the cell and placed a hand on the glass separating the patient from the outside world. "He will say things he will not mean, Master Dooku. The drugs..."

"I know the symptoms of drug withdrawal," the Master curtly snapped without turning his attention away from the Jedi. "All too well," he added just barely above a whisper. He said nothing else as he stared quietly at his Padawan and then reached out to their fading bond.

Dooku winced the moment he found Qui-Gon on the other end and the young man desperately grasped onto it like a drowning womprat trying to cling to driftwood in a flood. There eyes met through the glass and Dooku sensed an insidious hunger, a craving for the drug that was being denied to him.

The master reached up to his temple as a buzzing sensation throbbed inside his head. He heard someone shout at somebody or was it him that he was being shouted at? He couldn't tell since the world began to spin and saw the floor become the ceiling. The craving was still there and he hungered for the sensations the spices offered.

The pain would not stop until his addiction was satisfied.

The Devronian came into his field of vision and Dooku wondered how the Jedi was walking on the ceiling.

The pain would not stop...

The Healer injected his neck with something, his black lips promising something. Something about it being alright.

The pain...

Darkness was a welcoming sight.


End file.
